


Just the two of us

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [472]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il a fallu décaler le baiser matinal.
Relationships: Fredi Bobic/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [472]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Just the two of us

Just the two of us

  
Le réveil est toujours compliqué ; Rideau mal fermé, bips incessants du téléphone, gueule de bois. Niko sait qu'il n'a pas vraiment d'autres choix que de se lever et d'aller à l'entraînement. Francfort a gagné hier, alors il a bu avec Fredi, mais évidemment ça a laissé des séquelles. Il a mal à la tête. Niko soulève lentement le bras de Fredi de sa poitrine pour aller dans la salle de bain et prendre une douche rapide. Ils ont couché ensemble hier. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais c'est toujours particulier de sentir les mains de Fredi sur son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes, son... Corps dans le sien. Il remercie l'eau tiède du matin pour l'empêcher de trop se remémorer leur ébat. Fredi et lui sont officiellement amis, officieusement beaucoup plus proches. Une sorte de couple. Il jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone après s'être habillé, il ne peut que constater avec un début de panique qu'il a de grandes chances d'être en retard. Fredi n'est toujours pas levé. Niko mord sa lèvre avant de se diriger vers le parking, il n'a plus le temps pour un baiser.

  
Niko arrive effectivement en retard à l'entraînement, ce n'est pas la première fois, mais il espère à chaque fois que ça ne se reproduira plus. Il n'a rien pris au petit-déjeuner, alors il prend sur lui pour se concentrer, il doit empêcher Ante de tuer quelqu'un suffisamment souvent pour ne pas décrocher. Fredi vient le voir une fois que c'est terminé, ils sont à la sortie des vestiaires.

  
''Je n'ai pas eu le droit à mon baiser ce matin.'' Fredi le tient à proximité d'un mur pour qu'il ne puisse pas partir

''Tu dormais. On ne peut pas faire ça ici.''

''Vraiment ? Considère qu'avec ce baiser tu seras excusé pour ton retard.''

''Fredi...''

''Ce n'est qu'un baiser, chéri.'' Ses joues deviennent rouges par elles-mêmes à ce surnom, il fait en sorte de lui donner un baiser rapide pour éviter que des joueurs les voient comme ça, ce serait pire sinon...

  
Fin


End file.
